Jealousy in the Rain
by horatiocaine10756
Summary: For Detectives Benson and Staber, jealousy is an always present emotion. What happens when it gets the best of one of them?  Rated T for language and suggestive comments. E/O one-shot


**A/N: This is my first SVU fic, and I had a huge writer's block like the whole time, so I really hope this makes sense and you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned them, Elliot and Olivia would be happily married and have many children by now and Kathy would be out of the picture. So, unfortunately, Dick Wolf owns SVU and the characters and I don't own shit. **

* * *

Jealousy. That could pretty much sum up how Olivia and Elliot had been feeling for the past few months. Elliot's was more visible than Olivia's, however.

"_You need a lift home?"_

_Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but Elliot took the initiative to do it for her. "Nah, I'm good, thanks," he replied wiping a hand over his face, trying to conceal his smug grin._

_Olivia just looked at Dean with a "sorry" expression, so he left. When he did, Cragen entered the room. "Neither of you are going anywhere. Chief of D's wants your fives on his desk by eight AM. Get typing."_

_And with that, Elliot, still cocky and proud of himself, glanced back at Olivia and went to work on his DD5's. _

Unlike Elliot, no one knew Olivia was jealous. But as soon as she found out Jo Marlowe was Elliot's old partner and why she came back, the jealousy hit her square-on. After every conversation she had with Jo, when she was sure no one was near her, she would mutter obscenities under her breath. Today, however, someone _was _near her, and she had no idea.

"You and Elliot ever…" Jo trailed off, knowing Olivia would understand what she meant.

"No," Olivia replied defensively. "He's married."

"Yeah," Jo laughed, then left the room.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Olivia wondered aloud when Jo left the room. "Stupid bitch. Fuck. Why is my excuse always 'He's married'? Stupid bitch making shit assumptions…"

"Whoa, there."

Olivia gasped. "Elliot! I, uh, didn't see you there."

"Clearly," Elliot chuckled. "So…your excuse always is that I'm married, huh?"

Olivia's eyes widened. "Y-You heard that?" she stammered.

"Yeah. All of it, actually."

"Oh, no," she groaned.

"Well, it doesn't have to be your excuse anymore, because as of today, I'm a single man." Elliot showed her his ring finger, and there was no ring present.

Olivia just stared at his hand, her eyes widening yet again. She didn't know what to say. Part of her was thrilled, and part of her was angry because he didn't tell her sooner. She didn't want him to see either emotion, so she quickly thought of a response.

"Why, El? Didn't you want to fix things? I mean, what about your kids?"

Elliot smiled. "Well, for starters, my kids will be fine. They've been through this before. And I didn't want to fix things. It was me who wanted the divorce. I don't love Kathy anymore because there's someone else…"

Olivia's heart sunk. She couldn't believe it. She had waited eleven years for this, and now there was someone else? This made her angry, very angry, and this time, she let her anger get the best of her.

"What do you mean, 'someone else'? I can't believe you! Eleven years. Eleven years I've waited for this and now there's someone else? It's Jo, isn't it? I knew it. Every time you look at her or she looks at you, you suddenly get happy and you have that stupid goofy grin on your face like a love-struck teenager! Well, Stabler, I hope you have a great life with her. As for me, I'm done! I can't take you and your shit anymore!" She then grabbed her coat and purse and stormed out of the squadroom.

Elliot just stood there, dumbfounded, wondering what the hell had just happened. He did not mean for it to go like that. He was about to tell her how he felt when she suddenly exploded out of nowhere. _I've got to fix this, _he thought. So he too grabbed his coat and went after her.

* * *

He luckily was fast enough that he caught up to her about a block past the precinct.

"Liv!" he called after her, but she didn't turn around. "Liv!"

Finally, she stopped but didn't turn. "What the hell do you want, Elliot?"

At that moment, it started to rain. Not just a drizzle, but a downpour.

"Liv, I just want to talk to you about what happened in there," he yelled over the rain.

She turned around, her face inches away from his.

"No. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I understand," she said aggressively.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

Elliot took a deep breath. This was it. _Pull yourself together, Stabler. And don't blow it this time._

"I wasn't talking about Jo."

"Ha! Yeah right. Don't fuck with me, Stabler! I'm in no mood for jokes."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You are so stubborn sometimes! Honestly, it's like I can never get through to you!"

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual," she snapped.

_She is so impossible sometimes, _he thought. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, let me prove it. Let me show you who I was talking about."

"I really don't think that's necessary. I-" his lips cut her off by crashing down onto hers. At first, she was surprised. Then, she gave in and kissed him back. At first, it was full of passion and desire from the pent-up sexual tension between them, but then it turned into lust. She moaned when his tongue found his way inside her mouth. After what seemed like a lifetime, they both pulled back, out of breath, and completely drenched from the rain. Elliot smiled at Olivia, who smiled back and blushed.

"So…do you believe me now?" he asked, with his eyebrow raised.

Olivia's anger was completely gone after that mind-blowing kiss. She finally got what she wanted for the past eleven years: him. She was still somewhat in shock, but she replied anyway, with a devilish grin.

"Why don't I show you?" She then brought his lips back down to hers, not caring that they were soaked, or who saw, or even what happened next. All she wanted was him.

"Liv, I gotta tell you something," Elliot said when they pulled apart.

"Sure, anything."

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

She was so surprised by this that she couldn't think. She just blinked a few times, and stood there.

"Liv, please say something." Elliot looked like he was in agonizing pain.

She could now think again, and she smiled. "I love you too," she whispered, then brought him back for a lip-searing kiss.

After a while, Elliot pulled away, took her hand, and said, "I think I need some dry clothes."

"Well I don't think that is necessary. With what we're about to do, you aren't gonna need any clothes," she said seductively. "Come on, we have to make up for eleven years of sexual tension. We don't have all day!"

"I would agree with that," he said, and allowed her to take his hand, leading them toward her apartment.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so I didn't really know how to end this, but I hope everyone liked it! As always, constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
